Visionz Wiki
Welcome to the Visionz Wiki Visionz is about a boy who sees everything before it happens. He has seen loved ones die, and hasn't been able to do anything to stop it. So he ventures out to get stronger to be able to protect his loved ones. Describe your topic Hikari's story .... Hikari grew up in a poor town called Hirashi. As a young boy his visioning skills started to develop and he could see things before they even happened. He didn't know the reason for this power, and did not tell anyone of this power in fear of being judged. One day, Hikari had a vision that his mother would be taken away by the military and his father would be killed, but Hikari fearful of telling others of his power did nothing to stop it. He helplessly watched his father be kilt and his mother get taken away, Hikari however was spared. Years passed and Hikari watched more and more loved ones die, he knew he had to do something. At age 14, Hikari left his hometown of Hirashi to become stronger. He found a teacher, an old man by the name of Nago. Nago was a master in martial arts and knew of the history of visionz and how they worked. Hikari never told Nago of his power, but Nago knew. Hikari trained and trained hoping to get stronger. Zetsu's story .... Zetsu was born in one of the most well known fighting villages in the world, Tyo. He had been one of Tyo's most powerful fighters at a very young age. Zetsu was a great fighter, but seemed to isolate himself from the rest of the warriors. At age 13 Zetsu was chosen to defend the village against Lord Nymph's forces .... he was one of only two warriors under the age of 20, the other went by the name of Shiro who was 15. The two created a friendship and bond that seemed could never be broken. The war continued for another year as the village of Tyo surrendered, and Nymph's forces took over. After the war Zetsu fled the city and Shiro was never heard of again. Zetsu felt he had brought shame to his village and spent the next three years training alone. He vowed to defeat Nymph one day and restore peace and order to his village. Mikoto's story .... Mikoto was born in one of the most peaceful viallages in Nymph's Kingdom. He was adored by all the villagers and was one of the happiest people in the village. Mikoto loved to fight, he would enter tournaments and never give up until he won. He was the winner of each tournament he entered, although the talent he faced was far below his own. Mikoto was cocky and believed he could be beat by no one. So he entered Nymph's annual Warriors tournament at age 14, while most of the competition was much older. However, when the rules were announced Mikoto was shocked, each fight would be to the death. Mikoto refused to participate in a tournament in which he had to kill his opponent and was thrown in the dungeon. He stayed there for months until a mysterious man helped him escape. The man had told him about what Nymph did to his village and that he must be stopped. When he asked for his name the mysterious man vanished .... Now Mikoto searches for other warriors to help him bring a stop to the unjustice that Nymph is bringing to the villages and the world. 3 years later .... Hiakri leaves Master Nago and ventures out to the world more confident, and stronger. He goes to a village by the name of Gekon and enters a tournament they have to test his skills. Little did he know other strong warriors would too be entering this tournament. Right before his first battle a young man says "Good Luck" Hikari looks at the young man and says "thanks". The battle is about to start and Hiakri has a vision that the person he just met falls to the ground in defeat. He couldn't see the opponent, but he knew they had defeated the young man. Hikari easily won his first fight and made it all the way to the Semi-Finals. Although in the Semi-Finals he had difficulty and was near defeat, he managed to prevail in the end. It was now time for the finals. As Hikari was going to the ring for the final match he saw the young man again and he said "so you made this far huh? Well it's gonna be tough getting past me". Hikari smiled and said "we'll see" as the two entered the ring. The two were going blow for blow in a ultimate battle. Then Hikari hit him with a kick that he learned from Nago causing the young man to surrender .... Hikari had won, but barely. Hikari then remembered this is what he saw in his vision. He went over to the young man and said "you're pretty strong, so what's your name?". The young man replied "Heh you are too, and the name is Mikoto". The two created a little rivalry, and afterwards Mikoto asked for Hikari to join him in his quest. Hikari understood why Mikoto was on this quest and joined him. The two shared pasts with each other as they ventured out on their quest. Meanwhile, Zetsu who once vowed to destroy Nymph's forces had joined his army. He went by the name of Kizo to disguise his true identity. Zetsu had become one of the leading officers in the 4th division, which was the 4th strongest unit out of all Nymph's forces. This however, was an amazing accomplishment because Zetsu started off in the weakest division, which was division 11. Zetsu had the full respect of the other leading officers and thought that he had gained the trust of Lord Nymph himself. However The Lord had his doubts as to what motivated this young man named "Kizo" to become that strong, and move up the ranks as quickly as he did. He made sure he keep thim under intense surveilance. The Journey Begins .... "Hey I was thinking .... we should break into Nymph's Castle and kick his butt!" said Mikoto. Hikari knew they were not yet strong enough to defeat Nymph and didn't have nearly enough fighters to get near the castle. "Mikoto .... we've got to first get a team, and become stronger, otherwise we stand no chance". Mikoto agreed as the two walked through the forrest. Suddenly a man came from behind and grabbed Mikoto. "Put him down!" Hikari said. The man smiled, then started to laugh. "You're Hikari eh? heh heh, the boss told me to make quick work of you" the man said as he licked his lips. "Run Hikari!" said Mikoto. Hikari wasn't going to leave Mikoto and stayed there to fight. He ran towards the stranger and tried to punch him, but the man easily dodged his attack. "heh .. heh, heh. hahaha! Kid you're weaker than I thought" said the man "You don't have any idea of that power you got do ya?". Hikari stood there looking shocked."Power? What's this guy talking about Hikari?" asked Mikoto. "So he didn't tell you huh? Well this kid here is one of the few Visionerz we have left, and it's our job to take em all out" said the man". "How do you know about me!? who are you!?" Hikari yelled. The man just laughed, but as he was laughing Mikoto broke free from his grip and elbowed the man in the stomach. The two looked at each other and started attacking the man, however they did not land a single blow. The man made quick work of the duo, and was just about to finish them off until he heard a voice from behind him. "Enough! As I remember our mission wasn't to kill the boy now was it? keep this up we'll eliminate you instead" said the voice. "I-I-I .... I'm sorry, I got a little carried away, but I think this little punk got the message" said the man. The two disappeared, but Hikari and Mikoto had been knocked out. "Hello, Hellooooo?" said a voice. Hikari woke up, and looked up to a female smiling in his face. "Wake up sleepy head" she said with a smile. "Wh-Where am I?" asked Hikari. The girl explained how she had found them lying in the middle of the forrest while she was out looking for medicine plants. She had taken them in to her grandmothers house near the forrest. "Thank you" said Hikari "you may have saved my life out there" he said with a smile. "No prooblem! soooo what's your name?" she asked. "It's Hikari and yours" he said. "My name is Nayumi" she said. "So, how long do you think he's gonna be like that?" Hikari asked as he looked at Mikoto resting in the other bed. "It could be for a few days, but you guys are welcome to stay here in the meantime." Hikari would help the girl and her grandmother for the next few days doing hunting, fishing, and finding medical plants to help speed up Mikoto's recovery. Every night Hikari and Nayumi would sit on the roof and would gaze at the stars. "Hikari ... I've been meaning to ask you, what village are you from?". Hikari paused and then answered "Hirashi, but I'd rather not talk about it." he said. "I think he's hiding something" Nayumi said to herself, but she stopped the questioning after that. "It's been really great getting to know you by the way" said Nayumi. "It's been great getting to know you too" Hikari said with a smile as the two looked at the sky until they doze off. Latest activity